Awakenig
by Eaglechild
Summary: Impa's twin children Andyr and Drilla grow up in the protected environment of the Millennial Peace of Hyrule. Since he was a child Andyr desperately wants to awaken his sister's sleeping gift of magic. But how can he do that if that what he feels is unthinkable? This is the sequel of my story "Fire" and Part 2 of my epic cycle "The Treasure".
1. Prologue

A/N

This is the sequel to my story "Fire" and it describes the coming of age of Impa's twin but half-sibling children Andyr and Drilla. It is Part Two of my epic cycle "The Treasure" which describes the events following the end of "Ocarina of Time". If you want to read from the start, it may be good to read "Fire" first, even if just to become acquainted with the language of the Sheikah, which will be used in the this story and the ones that will follow.

The story contains some mature content, but without inappropriate language and violence. It is all about love :-)

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue

1

 _It had to be one of them._

 _They alone possessed all the skills that he needed because they had been chosen by this terrible goddess. She had just let them live in this hidden place,_ _and_ _in her immeasurable arrogance she believed that they could protect themselves. They could, perhaps, if they worked together, but_ _someone on his own_ _, and especially_ _someone_ _who was not yet fully grown, could do nothing. Two of them were necessary for the_ _required_ _power, preferably_ _two_ _that shared the same blood. But if he just had one of them who was alone, he could awaken his power himself and shape him into his tool, his weapon, his sword..._

2

"Where are you going, Ghirahim?"

He held her hand and pulled her with him. She noticed that they were approaching the barrier, and she got scared.

"Come, Impa, I want to try it!" he called in a low voice. The barrier was coming closer.

"But, Ghirahim, we must not leave the barrier!"

Their magic curled around their hands which were holding each other firmly. He stopped suddenly and she bumped into him. He quickly kissed her and she felt a twinge of the _F_ _ _eeling.__

"Did you feel that, Impa?" he asked as he pulled away. "They say it makes a difference if you do it outside. I want to try it." Again he pulled her further.

"But ... Ghirahim ... I'm scared," she said with tears in her eyes. "If they find out, they will constrain our magic..."

"They will not, Impa," he said with a rushed voice. "We'll be back before they find out. Please come, I want it so badly!"

They had reached the limit of the barrier and slipped through it. They ran up the steep path until they came to the hidden meadow.

In the middle of the meadow he stopped and looked around. Then he turned towards her. He was breathing heavily from the strenuous climbing and his purple eyes shone in the bright midday sun. Playfully, he threw back his white hair that always fell over his eyes. Slowly he took her face in his hands and looked into her eyes.

 _"Andrys, Impa, mil natiar,"_ he said with a breathless voice. He leaned towards her and Impa closed her eyes.

 _"Andrys, Ghirahim..."_

His lips touched hers and the _F_ _ _eeling__ exploded with undreamt and overwhelming power in her body and her mind. Her muscles relaxed and her legs gave way. Ghirahim held her and pressed his lips to hers. He slowly sank with her on the grass of the meadow and lay her on her back. She wanted that it never stopped, and she wanted to hold him, but she had no strength left in her arms. As the _F_ _ _eeling__ faded, he pulled away.

"Did you feel that too?" he asked excitedly. "Did you feel the difference? I knew it! The barrier dampens it, it hinders the _Feeling_ _ _"__

"Ghirahim, there is a reason for the barrier," she said seriously. "It is there to protect us, to..."

"Impa, I love you!" he said, and his longing glance made her shiver. "We are siblings, a Blood Couple, you know how rare that is. Our magic has bonded, and I want to feel it – I want to feel _you_ as it should be, even if it is only once a day! You have felt it too! Do you really want to deny it to yourself just because they are all afraid?"

She shook her head. "Ghirahim, I am also afraid..."

He gently stroked her face and she snuggled into his touch.

"You're so beautiful, Impa... Please, let's try it again, very slowly this time."

"But..."

He bent down to her and whispered in her ear.

"Come on... my sister..."

She felt his warmth and his beating heart to her chest as his hands stroked her hair and her shoulders. His magic flowed over her skin and she closed her eyes, as her magic answered him. His lips touched her at first delicately, then more firmly, and then the _feeling_ seized her and her body reared up in a blissful shiver. He held her and let his lips play with hers, and she put her arms around his neck and never wanted to let him go. She moaned and whimpered with joy until it slowly faded and he pulled away.

Sighing, she opened her eyes and looked up into his purple eyes, which were contemplating her lovingly.

"Did you feel it too?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded. "But ... Ghirahim ... we need to go. I'm afraid that they will punish us..."

"Just one more time," he breathed. "Come, Impa... ah..."

Startled, she saw how his body suddenly rose from her and stiffened, then he collapsed and fell beside her on the grass. She straightened up and saw a red spot on his back. Blood was pouring out.

"Ghirahim!" she cried, shaking him. "Oh Hylia!"

She had to stop the bleeding, and close the wound...

Panic seized her and without him she found it difficult to call her magic and focus it. She put her trembling fingers to the bleeding wound on his back and sent in a healing whirl. At this moment she felt how something large and terrible grabbed her from behind and hurled her across the meadow. She saw a flash of flame when she hit the rocks and felt how several things inside her broke at the same time. Then darkness fell over the world.

.

When Impa came to, she looked into the red eyes of Ranalla. She was stroking Impa's hair and tears were running down her cheeks.

Impa tried to straighten up, but Ranalla pressed her gently against the pillows.

"Stay down, my child. You are heavily injured."

The memory burst down on her like an explosion.

"But Ghirahim... he is also injured, where is he?"

Ranalla shook her head and swallowed, and a helpless anxiety crept into Impa's spirit.

"Where... is... he?" she asked, and her voice broke. "Is he..."

"He is not dead, Impa," Ranalla said. "But he's gone. You were outside the barrier and the Daemon could see you. He sent his minions and they took him away."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

1

 _Knack!_

"Grr!" growled Andyr Kendrice and wiped the crumbs of his broken charcoal pen from the paper. The crumbs left black marks on the drawing, and Andyr angrily crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor. More than five times the tip had broken off, since he had begun to draw his picture. He could not manage, and he was angry and because of that he pressed even more on his pen, and it broke...

Lord Richard Kendrice came to him and sat down at the table.

"What's wrong, Andyr?" he asked gently.

"Ah, the pen is no good," said Andyr sullenly. "I'm trying to draw a picture for Drilla but the pencil breaks all the time. I just can not manage."

"May I have a look?" said his father.

Andyr handed him the pencil across the table. Lord Kendrice inspected it for a while.

"It is a very soft pencil, Andyr. It breaks easily when pressure is applied."

Andyr swallowed and nodded quietly. "I want to finish it by tomorrow. It should be a gift for her birthday, Papa." Tears came into his eyes and his father came to him and took him in his arms.

"Have you tried ink?" he asked.

Andyr shook his head. "I only had the charcoal. It always worked well, but this time I wanted to make the picture especially beautiful, so she would be glad... And soon she will be back, and I'm still sitting here..."

Lord Kendrice rose and took his son's hand. He was taller than most boys his age, and the purple eyes and dark hair gave his bright face a gentle, noble trait.

"Come on, let's see if we can find something," Lord Kendrice said softly. Together with Andyr he went into his study sat him at his desk. Then he took a clean sheet of paper from a drawer and put it in front Andyr. On the table was a small inkwell with a pen, which lay in a holder. Andyr knew these were the writing instruments of his father, and he looked at them in awe. Lord Kendrice sat down opposite him, rested his folded hands on the table and said:

"First you must open the inkwell. The lid is made of metal and can be twisted off. You need to turn it anti-clockwise. Come, try it." He smiled encouragingly at his son.

Andyr took the inkwell and carefully turned the lid. It came loose and Andyr twisted it off and laid it on the table. Then he put the inkwell back on the table, waiting for the next instruction from his father.

"Now you take the pen in your hand. Look at it closely. At the pointed end, which is for writing, there is a fine mark. Can you see it?" While his father was giving the instructions, Andyr had taken the pen and looked for the mark. He nodded as he found it.

"Good. This mark shows you how far you can dip the pen into the ink, so there are no blobs. Do you want to try? Wait a moment. Once you have dipped the pen, let it float for a few moments over the inkwell, so that the excess droplets can run off. Only when it stops dripping can you write with it."

Again he nodded and Andyr dipped the pen. He kept strictly to the instructions, then he put the pen to the paper and drew a circle. He was happy when he succeeded, and he looked at his father with a smile.

"When you notice that the line becomes thin or pale, you need to take some more ink. When you're done with the picture, please twist the lid back on the inkwell and put the pen on the holder. I'll leave you alone now, my son. Have fun!"

Lord Richard Kendrice stood up and walked out into the living room, and Andyr remained alone. He drew further with utmost care and followed the advice of his father, because he knew that only this way he could finish the picture for his sister Drilla.

2

Two hours later Andyr heard from his father's study the bright voice of his sister who was back from playing with Jayrid Elinor's children. Today Andyr had remained at home on purpose so that he could prepare the surprise for Drilla.

"Andyr, where are you?" he heard her call. He did not answer, for he needed to quickly draw some more ornaments on his paper. He heard how Drilla continued calling him and searched every room of their home for him. He was sure that in the study she would search last because this was the first time that he had worked there alone.

Having drawn the last stroke, he twisted the lid on the inkwell and put the pen into the holder, as his father had instructed him. Then he looked around the room, searching for a hiding place for his gift. He saw the drawer of the table, pulled it out and quickly let his picture slide into it. The doorknob turned the moment he pushed the drawer back, and Drilla stood in the doorway. Her red eyes were glowing with excitement and her tousled white hair framed her childlike face.

"Andyr!" she cried. "Why do you not answer? I have searched everywhere for you!"

Andyr came to her and hugged her. He was pleased that she was back, but also because he had been able to finish the picture for her.

"It's a secret!" he said with a conspiratorial air.

"Will you tell me?" asked Drilla and looked at him with shining eyes. Andyr liked it when she looked at him that way. It made him feel big and strong like a warrior from the stories their father told them.

"Yes, but not until tomorrow," he said mischievously and ran past her out into the living room.

"That's mean," cried Drilla and ran after him. "Come here, I'll get you!" She caught him and threw him to the floor. He remained lying on the carpet in the salon and grimaced at her.

"Tell me, immediately!" she cried, and struck at him in feigned anger. "I can not wait until tomorrow, I want to know now!"

But Andyr laughed and revelled in her curiosity. Then he straightened up and held her hands.

"Drilla" he said seriously. "It's a surprise, and if I tell you it's no longer a surprise. Is that what you want?"

Drilla pursed her lips and shook her head. "But tomorrow you will tell me, won't you? Do you promise?"

"I promise!" Andyr said, smiling. Drillas eyes beamed at him and he felt like the most powerful warrior in the world.

3

Six candles stood in each of the two birthday cakes. At the table sat their parents and their friends, who had all come. Andyr and Drilla had elevated seats at the table, and their mother Impa pushed the two cakes in front of them so they could blow out the candles. Together they blew what they could, and all the candles became extinguished. The guests applauded and Drilla looked at Andyr. She leaned towards him and whispered in his ear: "Now you must tell me the surprise!"

Andyr smiled and stood up. "I'll be right back," he called to everybody around. Drilla was excited. What might it be?

After a moment Andyr came back with a sheet of paper in his hand. He put it in front of her on the table.

"I have drawn this for you," he said proudly. "With Papa's pen."

Drilla was stunned. Two figures could be seen on the sheet, the hair of one was dark, the other's light. They held each other on one hand, but from their other hands flowed wavy lines and spirals, swirls and intricate ornaments over the remaining paper. The two figures were surrounded by the swirls, and sophisticated branches and ornaments stretched in every free corner of the paper. The lines were all drawn with black ink, but the drawing produced a wealth of images in Drilla's mind. She saw the swirls rise, and they shone and pulsated in different colors, and a strange apprehension welled up in her.

"Do you like it?" Andyr asked smiling. She looked into his purple eyes and felt happy because she knew that she would make him happy. She nodded silently, then she climbed down from her seat and hugged him. She liked to hug him because he was the person she was most familiar with.

"Thank you," she said. Then her face became serious and she whispered in his ear again. "But you must make the legs a little thicker the next time, and the heads smaller, and you must count the fingers. But the magic is beautiful."

He nodded and smiled at her words. Although her criticism caused a little prick in his self-confidence, he was pleased that she had recognized what the ornaments meant. They were the most important thing for him, anyway.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

1

For half an hour she had been cooling her heels. Lady Impa had told her that the Council meeting would end before lunch, but Drilla felt her stomach rumbling again and again. She was hungry, lunch had to be already very close. And still they did not come out. She wondered what she should do, how she should distract herself because she absolutely did not want to miss Lady Zelda.

The guards at the doors were talking quietly and were casting a glance to her from time to time. They said the meeting was not over yet, but what if they were wrong?

Half an hour ago she had asked Miss Lane for the permission to leave the lesson for a short time. Andyr and Eric had remained in the library, but Drilla had a special concern that was preying on her mind.

At last the door of the Council chamber opened and Lord Kendrice stepped out, followed by several other Council members. He looked at her in astonishment and came to her.

"Drilla, my darling," he called joyfully. "Were you waiting for me?"

"Yes... No..." stammered Drilla.

Lord Kendrice laughed and took her in his arms. "Well?" he asked gently, as he withdrew.

"I wanted to talk to Lady Zelda," said Drilla. "Has she finished?"

"She is speaking with Mama and his Majesty," replied Lord Kendrice. "But she is sure to come out any moment. What do you want from her?"

Drilla waved Lord Kendrice closer with her finger, and he bowed to her. Then she whispered in a low voice in his ear.

"That's a secret."

Lord Kendrice laughed. "Ah," he said just as quietly. "Has this secret something to do with two cakes and twenty candles?"

Drilla nodded eagerly. "Pssst!" she hissed with a forefinger to her mouth and giggled.

"Good day, Miss Drilla," she suddenly heard Zelda's voice behind her. Startled, she turned around and made an awkward curtsy. Zelda and Link had stepped out of the door, behind them Drilla's mother, Lady Impa. Seeking help, Drilla looked to Lord Kendrice who was already in on the secret. But he nodded encouragingly, and she mustered all her courage.

"Your Majesty..." she said, clearing her throat. "I would like to discuss something with you if you still have a little time."

Zelda smiled and glanced at Link. He also smiled and kissed the queen. "All right, my darling," he said. "Urgent business ought not to be left to wait."

"Perhaps you would like to talk to me in there?" Zelda asked gently.

Drilla looked at her mother, who had come to Lord Kendrice and had taken his hand.

"We will be waiting here for you if you want," Lady Impa said.

Drilla nodded and went in through the still-open doors of the Council Room. Inside Zelda sat down on one of the chairs with the high backs and pointed to the chair beside her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked gently, and folded her hands in her lap.

"Lady Zelda, thank you… four your time," she said, remembering the wording that Miss Lane had practiced with them. Her heart was pounding, and she swallowed. Zelda looked at her expectantly, and then Drilla spoke.

"My brother Andyr and I will have our birthday in four weeks. We will be ten years old."

Zelda nodded, and Drilla had to swallow again. Her throat felt very dry, and suddenly she felt very warm. But she had to continue.

"I know what my brother wants for his birthday, and I would like to fulfill his wish. But I do not want anybody to know about it."

Zelda nodded. "It's a surprise."

Drilla also nodded. "Yes... but I do not want that Mama and Papa know about it either, do you understand? I want the gift to come from me alone. I want to do everything that is necessary."

"What is it that he wants?" Zelda asked curiously.

Drilla took a deep breath as Lady Impa had taught her to do when she was too excited to speak. Her heart was still beating fiercely.

"An... ocarina," she said. Finally it was out. "But..."

"Yes?" Zelda said.

"But... it must be a good one, Lady Zelda. I know that he has already practiced a bit with Prince Eric's ocarina, and he would know if it were a bad one. I would like him to ... absolutely love it, and to be proud of it, and of the fact that he got it... from me."

She lowered her gaze embarrassedly. But Zelda put a hand to her cheek and lifted her face back to her.

"This is a very nice gift, Miss Drilla, and I am happy for Andyr that he gets it."

"But... I have no ocarina," Drilla said, and tears crept into her eyes. "And I do not know where I can get one. And... I do not have rupies either..."

"But I have an idea, Miss Drilla," Zelda said.

A glimpse of hope came to Drilla's mind and she paid attention.

"Four weeks, you say?" Zelda continued. "That might be a little short, but if we hurry, we can make it."

"What?" Drilla asked curiously, forgetting the etiquette. Zelda took on a busy air.

"Hmm... you will have to spend a large portion of your free time for this, and we both will need to have a secret. I will have to tell your parents a part of the secret - do not be afraid, they will not know about the ocarina. But we will have to go to Kakariko a few times, and I do not want them to worry."

Drilla's heart was beating excitedly again.

"To Kakariko?" she asked. "But why?"

"Because," Zelda replied with a mischievous smile, "in Kakariko lives the man who can build the best ocarinas in the world. And with his help you yourself will make an ocarina for Andyr, that is without equal."

2

Two days later Drilla was standing with her father in front of the doors to the royal chambers. She was wearing warm clothes and a coat because spring had not yet fully established. It was early afternoon and Miss Lane had dismissed the three children that she was teaching. Andyr had gone with Prince Eric to the training ground of the soldiers to watch the sword training. One of the guards knocked on the door, and a short time later Zelda stepped out.

"Good day, Lord Kendrice," she greeted, then turned to Drilla. "Good day, Miss Drilla."

"Good day, Lady Zelda," Drilla said.

Zelda looked back at Lord Kendrice.

"I will bring her back tonight, my Lord. Do not worry."

Lord Kendrice nodded, hugged Drilla and said goodbye.

Zelda offered Drilla her hand.

"Come on, Miss Drilla. We still have something to do, have we not?"

Drilla took Zelda's hand, which felt very soft and warm, like the hand of Lady Impa. They went into the living room and Zelda closed the door behind them.

She sat down on the sofa to be at Drilla's eye level.

"Miss Drilla," she said seriously. "You and I, we now have a secret. No one will know about it, not even the king. I do not want to ride to Kakariko, because it is too far to travel several times a week, so we will use a little magic to get there."

Drillas eyes widened and she gasped. "Magic?" she whispered in amazement.

Zelda nodded. "Your magic has not yet awakened, or has it?"

Drilla shook her head. "Neither has Andyr's."

"Do not worry", Zelda comforted her. "It will wake when the time is right." Then Zelda stood up and walked to the table. There she picked up a small bag and came back to Drilla. She opened the bag and pulled out a small, blue object - an ocarina! She showed it to Drilla and said:

"This is a magical ocarina, Miss Drilla. We will travel to Kakariko with its help."

Drilla's heart pounded in anticipation. Zelda put on her cloak and stood in the middle of the salon.

"Come to me," she instructed Drilla. "Put your arms around me and hold on tight."

Then Zelda put the Ocarina to her lips and played a sad melody. After a few moments Drilla felt a pleasant warmth that hovered around them. A swirl of brightly shining energy rose from the ground and began to circle around her and Zelda. Then it suddenly became dark and she felt as if her body dissolved. She wanted to scream, but then she suddenly saw blue sky and felt the soft fabric of Zelda's cloak under her fingers. She parted from Zelda and gazed up at her.

"Are you all right?" asked Zelda.

Drilla was still a little shaky, but nodded.

"Let's go then," Zelda said, taking her hand.

Drilla looked around. They stood on a raised platform in a graveyard. Below them were rows of gravestones on a grassy square on which colorful crocuses and primroses were growing through the last remnants of snow. The whole cemetery was surrounded by high cliffs. Zelda began to climb down the steps of the platform and gently pulled Drilla with her. Once at the bottom, Zelda walked past the grave stones, until they came to an opening in the cliff. They went through and then they were on the boundaries of Kakariko.

Two guards were waiting outside the entrance to the cemetery and stepped to Zelda and Drilla when they saw them.

"Your Majesty," the older man said, bowing slightly.

"Mister Viscen," Zelda said. "So the pigeon has reached you."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the soldier said, nodding. "We will accompany you."

Zelda held Drilla's hand and walked with her to the street. The two guards followed them.

Many people were on the streets and were going about their business. Drilla watched with wide eyes and open mouth, and occasionally she also noticed that people were following her with their eyes. Zelda had noticed her gaze and said, smiling:

"They have never seen a Sheikah Girl, Miss Drilla. They are curious."

"Oh..." whispered Drilla.

"But come on, we're almost there."

On the street through which they went, there were several shops of various kinds, and Zelda stopped in front of a house. Over the entrance hung a sign with the outline of an ocarina, and Zelda knocked on the door.

"Go away!", Drilla heard a hoarse voice from inside.

"Ah, someone is at home," Zelda said, smiling. She turned to the guards.

"Please, wait here for us, Mister Viscen," she asked him, then she opened the door.

As Drilla entered, she could not believe her eyes. She stood in a large room whose walls were covered with ocarinas. Large and small, of various colors and sizes, they hung close together on the walls, and she did not know where to look first. In the middle of the room she saw a large table, and at this table a man was working. He seemed to be about as old as Drilla's father, but his skin was pale and he had no hair.

"Good day, Master Grog," Zelda said gently.

"What do you want?" the man cried sullenly. "Is something wrong with the ocarina?"

"Oh no, master Grog," Zelda hastened to say. "It is all right. My son loves it and he plays it a lot."

The man growled satisfied. "That is good."

"Today I have come to you, Master Grog," Zelda said, "because we need another ocarina."

"Pick one," the man said gruffly. "And the rupies must be counted."

"Well... it's a bit complicated," Zelda said. "You see, this young lady here would like to give her brother an ocarina. But..."

Drilla could not endure it any longer and cut in. "I want to make an ocarina myself. It should be the best ocarina in the world, so that my brother will never part with it!"

The man looked at her for a long moment with his unfriendly, sullen eyes.

"You want to learn how to make an ocarina?" he asked doubtfully.

Drilla nodded eagerly. "Can you show me?"

A fundamental change occurred with Master Grog's face, as he smiled.

"You ask, whether I can show you? Do Hylians have pointed ears?"

3

When Lord Kendrice brought her back from Zelda in the evening, Drilla's eyes were sparkling. After Master Grog had realized that her interest was genuine and that she really wanted to learn how to build an ocarina, his whole character had changed. He had become friendly and courteous and had treated her like the queen herself. He had brought her a lump of clay and showed her how she could knead it with her hands to remove the air bubbles from it. Then she had rolled a thin plate of clay and pressed it into the two halves of the mold, that master Grog had given her. He had helped her to prepare the mouthpiece and form the air hole, and then she had put together the two halves of the ocarina. The soft clay would have to dry a bit now, he had said, and that she should come back the next day to form the finger holes.

Drilla was happy. She had chosen an alto ocarina for Andyr because she found that the sound of such an ocarina best suited him. Her heart bubbled over with excitement, but she could not tell anyone.

They came to their home, and once she had opened the door, Andyr came running to her and flung his arms around her neck.

"Where have you been?" he asked as he pulled away. "I have been waiting for you!"

Drilla was confused. In the moment when he embraced her, she had felt something that she did not know. Or no... she did know it, she realized. It was the same feeling of warmth that she had felt from the energy of the magical ocarina. The feeling was still fresh in her memory, as she had teleported with Lady Zelda from Kakariko to the Temple of Time, where Captain Pierce and two guards had been waiting for them and accompanied them back to the castle.

"What happened?" she asked. "You went to the soldiers with Prince Eric, did you not?"

"Yes..." Andyr replied sullenly. "But when I came home, you were not there, and Mama would not tell me where you are, and neither would Father, and I thought... Where have you been?"

She saw the concern in his purple eyes.

"I can not tell it to you, Andyr," she said. "Not yet."

"But why not?" he insisted.

"Please, Andyr..."

Impa came and lovingly stroked over his head. "Leave her alone, Andyr," she said softly. "She will tell you later, just not today, all right?"

"So you know where she was?" asked Andyr offended.

"No, my dear," Impa said. Nobody knows, only Drilla does."

"If that is so..." Andyr suddenly said defiantly. "Then I will not tell her anything about my secret either!"

Drilla was stunned and her eyes widened.

"What kind of a secret?"

But then she saw the mischievous grin in Andyrs face. He shook his head. "No chance, Drilla!"

Drilla snorted and would have liked to beat him up, or to pull his dark hair. But she only stuck out her tongue to him and sadly walked into the room that she shared with her brother. She sat on her bed and covered her face with her hands. Quiet sobs twitched through her body. After a while Andyr came and sat down beside her on the bed. Slowly he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. Again Drilla felt the strange warmth radiate from him, and it seemed to her that something inside her was calling for this warmth.

"I'm sorry," Andyr said. "Please forgive me. I did not mean to offend you. I..." He kissed her cheek. "I love you, Drilla."

4

Three more times she had to teleport with Lady Zelda to Master Grog in Kakariko to finish the ocarina. The first time she made the finger holes with special tools in the now firmer clay. Then the clay of the ocarina needed to dry, so it could be fired for the first time in the hot furnace Master Grog had in the basement of his house.

Lady Zelda had told Drilla that Master Grog was the son of the famous carpenter of Kakariko. Master grog had been a disgruntled and embittered man, until he had learned to build ocarinas during a short stay with the Kokiris. Nobody knew how Master Grog had come to the Kokiris in the Lost Woods, but when he reappeared in Kakariko he had immediately opened the store and had become the manufacturer of the best ocarinas far and wide.

Already before the firing Drilla had chosen a color and pattern for the ocarina. She had secretly taken the drawing with her that Andyr had given her four years ago. Whenever she looked at the drawing, the image of the colorful whirls rose in her mind, and she had decided to combine her vision of the magic with Andyr's drawing. She asked Master Grog to show her how she could best implement her ideas. Master Grog was impressed by her good taste, and when she traveled with Lady Zelda to Kakariko for the last time, she could finally take her Ocarina home. Lady Zelda had tried out the ocarina and confirmed that it was of excellent quality. She gave Drilla a bag of black velvet, and Drilla used colorful silk threads to embroider Andyr's name on the bag.

To avoid any risks, Drilla asked Lady Zelda to keep the finished gift for her. Lady Zelda would attend the birthday party and bring the Ocarina so Drilla could give it to Andyr.

However, since her first visit to Kakariko, Drilla had noticed a change in Andyr. He no longer asked for her secret, but instead he locked himself in for several hours in their room and did not want to tell her what he was doing. When he finally opened the door he always looked tired and his face was reddened. When Drilla came near him, she always felt the strange warmth that called in a mysterious, unknown way for her, and when she touched him, sometimes a crackling spark discharged from his skin. Drilla always jumped startled, but Andyr averted his eyes and walked away.

She began to worry. Was he perhaps ill? Should she speak with her mother about it? They had always gone together to the lessons with Miss Lane, but now it happened ever so often that Andyr was gone when she woke up. When she came to the library, he always was already there and was talking quietly with Prince Eric. Drilla felt left out and became sad. Could it be that Andyr did not like her any more?

5

Finally the day had come. When Lady Zelda came with King Link and Prince Eric, Zelda winked at her friendly, and Drilla chuckled. As always there had been set a table for all guests in the living room, and Andyr and Drilla had their special places at the head end. Her mother Impa lit the candles on the two cakes and brought them to Drilla and Andyr so they could blow them out. Drilla blew first, and all of her candles went out. Expectantly she looked to Andyr, but he looked at her in amazement.

"Did you not want to blow out your candles?" he asked with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Yes, I've just..." Drilla said, looking at her candles. But they were all still burning. Again she blew them out and leaned back in her chair. But while she leaned back, she saw her candles all light again by themselves. The guests laughed, but Drilla was confused. For the third time she blew out her candles, but they lit again.

 _Something is wrong here,_ she thought.

Confused, she looked at Andyr and saw the grin on his face.

"I have a surprise for you," he said, and he seemed to almost burst with pride. His hand came to hers, and a fine, crackling whirl spilled out from his fingers to hers, that tickled her like cool fire. She felt the strange warmth of the magic radiating from him and calling her. Stunned, she pulled her hand away, and Andyr laughed. Magic, the warmth of magic...

 _Oh no..._

Her eyes widened and her mouth opened in astonishment.

"Your magic... it..."

Andyr nodded eagerly.

"That's why you always locked yourself in!" Drilla cried. "Oh, Andyr!" She threw her arms around his neck with joy. In that moment of relief she forgot about the guests and everything else, and Andyr's warmth enveloped her in comfort and calmed her.

"And I thought that you do not like me any more," she whispered in his ear.

"No, Drilla," he said reassuringly. "I was practicing. You know, it's not so easy to do such tricks." He chuckled. "But now I also want to have my surprise."

Drilla pulled away. "How do you know...?"

"Do not worry, I do not know what it is. But I have put two and two together. I am very curious. Do you not want to tell me?"

Drilla looked at Zelda, and Zelda gestured to her to come along. They went into Drilla's and Andyr's room and Zelda took the bag with the ocarina from her pouch. They came back to the salon and with her heart beating wildly, Drilla lay the bag before Andyr on the table.

"Be careful with it," she said softly.

Andyr looked at her surprised and took the bag in his hand. He opened it and pulled out the ocarina. It was of a shiny black color, and slightly raised, colorful, luminous vines and swirls stretched out from the mouthpiece over its entire surface. Drilla saw how Andyr gasped in surprise and contemplated the ocarina with wide eyes. He put it to his lips and played a little tune. It had a soft, full and pure sound, and Drilla was proud.

Andyr put the Ocarina on the table and came to Drilla. Full of emotion he put his arms around her and hugged her close.

"Thank you, Drilla," he said. "It is beautiful."

"I made it myself," swallowed Drilla. "That's why I was gone, I was with Lady Zelda in Kakariko with Master Grog. He taught me how to build it, and I made for you. Do you like it?"

She felt him nod. Then he kissed her cheek, and she never wanted to let him go again.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

1

 _"Come, Drilla ..."_

 _He was running ahead of her through the night and reached out for her. She tried to reach his hand, but he was always too far away from her. "Come, Drilla," he called again, "take my hand!" She ran breathlessly after him, but she had no strength left. Exhausted, she fell to her knees._

 _"Come, Drilla ..."_

 _"I can not run any more," she cried. "Wait for me!"_

 _He stopped and came back to her._

 _"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously. "Come, Drilla, come..."_

 _He took her hands and pulled her to her feet. He was standing so close to her, and she could see his eyes, purple in the night, with large pupils, and he ran his fingers through her hair... it tickled... and it was kind of... nice..._

She opened her eyes.

Andyr was standing in front of her, with a hand before his chest pointing at her. The tickling continued. It ran from her shoulders along the side of her neck, behind her ears over her head and down the other side. She grabbed the swirl and it curled around her fingers and wanted to crawl back up over her arm.

"Stop it," she growled. "This is not funny!"

"It is for me," he grinned and made a small, jerky motion with his fingers. The magical swirl broke up and faded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him curtly. "I had such a beautiful dream, why did you wake me up?"

"It's Sunday," Andyr beamed at her. "The others in my group are still asleep, for they were in Castletown last night and all got themselves drunk. How one can drink so much that the next day he gets a headache, is beyond me."

"Maybe you should drink with them sometimes," Drilla scolded him with a gloomy look, "at least then you would not come here bright and early in the morning, just to annoy me with your magic teasing."

She turned to the other side and pulled the blanket over her head. He came to the other side of the bed and squatted before it. "Come, Drilla..." he whispered, and Drilla shivered. "...I am bored."

She raised the blanket a little and saw his face. He arched his eyebrows seductively, and she laughed.

"What do you want to do?" she asked, turning lazily to her back.

"I don't know," he mused. "We might take the horses and have a picnic, maybe race a little against each other, swim in the river, fight a little... we will think of something, hm?"

She turned her face to him. His long dark hair was gleaming in the light of the morning sun that shone through the window. His purple eyes were flashing mischievously, but she also saw something else in them, a silent plea...

 _Come, Drilla..._

Why hadn't the dream continued? She knew she could have given it the right turn, if she had not woken up. The turn which meant that he took her in his arms and...

"Well?" Andyr asked expectantly.

"All right!" Drilla let herself be persuaded. "But only if you bring the picnic and saddle the horses!"

"As my queen commands," Andyr said, and playfully bowed to her. Then he got up and went to the door.

"I will wait for you at the gate!" he called, before he disappeared.

2

In the kitchen he had asked for a bag with some bread, cheese and fruit, then he had rushed to the stables. Quickly he had saddled the horses, and now Andyr was waiting for Drilla in front of the gate of the castle grounds. He was wearing his Sheikan combat suit which protected his fair skin from the strong rays of the sun, as it covered almost his entire body except his head. On his back he had his two swords, which he had been given by his parents for his fourteenth birthday a month ago. Drilla had also been given two swords, and Andyr hoped that she would take them with her.

Drilla...

She had been so beautiful when he had come into her room. Since he had decided to live in the soldiers barracks, Drilla used their former room alone now. Her white hair that framed her face had shone in the morning sun, her eyes had moved rapidly under her eyelids in her dream. She had sighed softly in her dream, and her lips had trembled, and then she had softly whispered his name.

 _"Andyr..."_

He wanted so badly to know what kind of dream it had been. It had been beautiful, she had said. She had wanted to dream on...

He had sent his magic to her to wake her. He had wanted to touch her with his hands, to caress her, to pull her close, to...

But he had not dared. Therefore he had sent his magic to her, and had caressed her with it. When he had touched her with his magic, he had felt that presence again, that he had felt four years ago, when he had first touched her hand with his magic. The presence felt good, almost like his own magic, but it did not respond for him. It was sleeping...

He had woken Drilla because he wanted to spend the day with her. Today, on Sunday, he had no duties, and he wanted her for himself alone, all day. He thought with contempt of his comrades from the barracks, who got drunk on Saturday evenings and then spent Sunday with a hangover in bed. Andyr was looking forward to Sunday the whole week, because then he could be with her.

A faint clinking sound broke Andyr's reverie, and he saw Drilla in her Sheikan combat suit and with her two swords on her back, who was mounting her horse that he had on its reins beside his.

"I told Lord Kendrice and Lady Impa that we first ride in the woods, and then perhaps go swimming in the river," she said, as he handed her the reins. "They were still asleep, I do not know whether they heard it."

Andyr laughed. "I do not think that they were still asleep, my beloved Drilla," he said and winked at her. "I know our parents. They probably are glad that they will be rid of us for some time."

They let their horses slowly go through the gate, and Andyr looked at Drilla from the side. She blushed and looked down.

"Have you noticed how Lord Kendrice looks at our mother?" he asked her. Then he led his horse close to hers, so that their knees touched. He leaned over to her and whispered in her ear.

"He is crazy about her."

He breathed in Drilla's scent and shivered. Drilla confusedly turned to him, and her lips almost met his. She gasped, but then she spurred her horse and galloped off towards Castletown.

 _Oh, Drilla..._

 _What was that?_

 _Why do you do such things?,_ he scolded himself.

What had he said? What had he meant? _Whom_ had he meant? The scent of her skin had dazed and confused him. And if she had not fled, he would have closed the inch between their lips without hesitation. Just one time he wanted to feel those lips on his, and hear them whisper his name again.

He shook his head jerkily to get it free again, and let his horse gallop and follow Drilla.

He found her at the entrance to Castletown. She was breathing heavily in the saddle and looked at him grimly.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I am a silly boy, Drilla. I think it has rubbed off from my comrades."

Her mouth twitched, but she quickly turned away.

"I know exactly what they are doing when they... are not sleeping," she grumbled.

Andyr laughed out loud. She looked back at him and smiled. Her red eyes shone and Andyr was glad that the spell was broken.

3

They found a clearing in the forest, and had breakfast. Andyr spread the blanket he had taken next to a tree, and they ate together, and told each other anecdotes from the court.

"Sometimes," Drilla said thoughtfully, "when they think that I can not hear them, they also talk about our parents."

"What do they say?" asked Andyr.

"No bad things, but they... they keep talking about a particular test."

"Ah," said Andyr. "Captain Pierce told me about it. He is awfully proud of this story because he believes that he himself has brought our parents together."

"How did he manage that?" Drilla asked curiously.

"Well," said Andyr with a grin. "He registered Lord Kendrice as a candidate for the exam of the elite fighters. Lord Kendrice fought with two swords against Lady Impa and defeated her. And then he kissed her, in front of all the people of Hyrule, so to speak."

Drilla chuckled. "Really in front of all the people?"

Andyr nodded. "At least before the part that was gathered in the stands, and you may be sure that this part told the rest. The whole country knows how our parents found each other."

Drilla smiled, but then Andyr noticed a wistful look on her face. "They are so happy..." she said softly. "They love each other so much... and you're right, Andyr. Lord Kendrice adores Lady Impa. Already the way they address each other shows how much they respect each other."

She swallowed, and Andyr looked at her worriedly.

"Drilla..." he said. "What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just..." she stammered. "You know, I have been thinking. I wonder if one day I will be as happy as they. My magic... Lady Impa says that the magic of most Sheikah awakens before they grow up. What if my magic will not awake before I grow up? What if it... will never awake?"

Andyr was confused. "But what has this got to do with the other?" he asked.

"You can only get married and have children, if you are an adult, says Mama. But if my magic will not awake, I will not grow up, and if I do not grow up..." She swallowed and Andyr saw tears glistening in her eyes. Slowly he put his arm around her and pulled her to himself.

"Oh, Drilla..."

She lay her head on his shoulder and sobbed. Andyr raised his hand and stroked her hair, as he had wanted to do in the morning, when he woke her. Her hair was so soft, and he was breathing her scent, and it captivated him. She moaned softly at his touch, and he pulled her tighter to himself. He wanted so badly to comfort her.

"It will wake up," he said to her tenderly. "I feel it, Drilla."

She pulled away from him. "You feel it?" she asked in astonishment.

He nodded. "When I touch you, I can feel your magic. It is there, but it is sleeping. I know that it will awaken at some point, it is only waiting for the right moment. And the moment will come, I am quite sure of that."

Drilla nodded and smiled. "Thank you, Andyr."

Andyr had an idea.

"Shall I play for you on the ocarina?" he asked to cheer her up. She nodded again.

He went to take the ocarina from his saddlebag and sat down on the blanket, with his back to the tree. He stretched his legs out in front of him and Drilla lay down on the blanket, with her head on his lap. She looked to the sky and Andyr began to play. The melody rang out through the forest like a song of the birds, and after a while Andyr saw how Drilla closed her eyes on his lap and fell asleep.

4

 _Again she ran through the night, but this time he held her hand. His hand was warm and a bright light was radiating from it. The light parted from his hand and crawled upward_ _along_ _Drilla's arm. On her neck it slid backwards and ran in a warm shiver down her back. There it flowed into her body and the heat exploded inside her and let her whole being glow. Something was there, something that was asleep and would not wake up._

 _"Come, Drilla..." she heard him say. She wanted that her own light awoke, she wanted it so badly. But the light was waiting, its eyes tightly shut. Disappointed, the other light withdrew and slid back into his hand. She saw his sad eyes, purple in the night... She did not want him to be sad, she had to do something._ _She_ _had to change it, because actually she wanted something completely different. She wanted that he came to her, took her in his arms and..._

"Come, Drilla... wake up!"

She opened her eyes and blinked at the midday sun that was high in the sky. Her gaze shifted and she saw Andyr, who smiled to her.

"Did you play with your magic again?" she asked suspiciously.

"I... no... just a little," he said guiltily.

"Grr," she growled and straightened up. "You woke me from my dream again!"

"I'm sorry," he said, "but my legs are asleep." He pulled his legs to himself and and massaged them.

"What?" Drilla exclaimed. "You wake me for that reason?" She shook her head and snorted angrily.

"What kind of dream is this, that it is so bad when you wake up?" he asked.

"It's a... dream!" she said. "I try to change it. And I always wake up when I have almost... managed."

"You're trying to change the dream? How?"

Drilla also leaned her back against the tree.

"I have a certain idea, and I think of it before I fall asleep, and when I am dreaming, I try to change the dream so that it meets my idea."

Andyr bowed his head and looked up at her. "What kind of an idea?" he asked, his eyes glittering mischievously.

"I'm not telling you!" Drilla said, then she pressed her lips together and shook her head.

"Come, Drilla..." he said, winking seductively with a purple eye. "Tell me! What does it look like, your dream?"

A whirl broke away from his fingers and came to her hand. She wanted to grab it and throw it away, but it quickly slipped under her sleeve and crawled upward along her arm, until it reached her armpit. It tickled so violently that she writhed and jumped.

"Just you wait," she growled angrily and ran to the horses. She drew her two swords from the sheaths that hung on her sword belts on the saddle, and ran to Andyr striking with her arms. He jumped up and stumbled.

"Ouch! Drilla, my legs... I can not run!"

"You should have thought about that before!" Drilla cried. "Come on, you braggart, defend yourself!"

"Oh, gods," gasped Andyr and stumbled on hands and knees towards his swords. Drilla pursued him and slashed at him as he ducked and rolled repeatedly to avoid the blade. Awkwardly he rose to his feet and drew his swords from the sheaths. Drilla gave him a moment, for she knew that he had no chance against her, then she slashed at him again. He parried and tried to roll behind her, but she jumped in a somersault while he was still rolling, and then she was behind him again.

"Do not move," she said grimly and pointed their swords at him. He had risen and begun to turn around, but he stopped in mid motion and lowered his arms with the swords.

"Do you surrender?" she asked in a low voice.

"Drilla, I..."

"Do you surrender?" she asked again, more firmly this time.

Andyr dropped his swords and remained standing with his back to her. She came to him and stepped close to him. Then she lifted on tiptoe and whispered in his ear with satisfaction.

"My magic may not be awake yet, but with the swords I am better than you."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

1

"Andyr Kendrice!"

"He is not here."

Jason Elinor looked over the edge of his book to the soldier at the door.

"Where is he?" the soldier asked.

"I believe he practices with Prince Eric," Jason replied. "Right in the back, probably they have taken the sharp swords again, these madmen. When Captain Pierce sees that, they both go to the burrow." He turned back to his book and the soldier closed the door.

The soldier knew what was meant by "right in the back", and it was a long way there. But Captain Pierce had told him to find Andyr Kendrice, so he had to take the long way for better or worse, along with the risk that it could be in vain.

He made his way to the small practice course on the northernmost tip of the military site where only a high wall separated it from the outside world. There was an old training ground for archers, but it was no longer in use. Some soldiers went there when they wanted to practice with sharp swords unseen, and this way hoped to escape the watchful eyes of Captain Pierce.

When the soldier approached the hedge that surrounded the old training ground, he heard the sound of clashing swords, and knew he had found Andyr Kendrice. He stepped through the passage in the hedge and saw the two figures, who were fighting each other with two, probably sharp swords in the light of the afternoon sun. Andyr's long dark hair was tied behind his neck and Prince Eric had tamed his blond hair with a headband. Both wore Sheikan combat suits, and the soldier heard how Andyr repeatedly shouted instructions to the Prince while they were attacking and blocking each ohter.

"Now the left hand!" called Andyr. "What happened? Come on, Eric, keep your right hand out, otherwise you will not hit."

"That's easy for you to say," Eric said. "My father can do that, but I am just struggling. How did Lord Kendrice manage?"

"He tied his right hand behind his back," said Andyr. "Maybe we should try it like that the next time, all right?"

"Come, let's take a break, Andyr," said the Prince. "It's too hot today."

"As you say, your Highness," Andyr said with a playful bow. "Be glad that you do not have to fight with Drilla, because she would not be so forgiving with you."

His eyes fell on the soldier who was still standing at the entrance.

"Andyr Kendrice!" called the soldier. "Captain Pierce wants to speak to you."

"Uh-oh," said Prince Eric.

"Did he send you here?" Andyr asked suspiciously.

"No, it was Jason Elinor," replied the soldier. "But do not worry, your secret is safe with me, Mister Kendrice," he said.

"Well, if Jason knows about it, it is hardly a secret any more..." said Prince Eric. "Should I come with you? I believe he does not dare to scold when I'm with you."

"What does he want?" asked Andyr and put his two swords in the sheaths on his back.

"He did not say," replied the soldier, "but it must be important because he ordered me not to come back without you."

"Fine," Andyr said. "Seems like we'll have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Eric. Same time, same place, all right? And try that thing with your hand on your back." He shook Prince Eric's hand and then the two men followed the soldier back to the main area of the barracks.

2

Andyr knocked on the door of Captain Pierce's study. He had put on his military uniform again and had left his two swords in the room he shared with Jason Elinor.

"Come in," he heard the voice of Captain Pierce from inside.

Andyr entered and snapped to attention after he had closed the door behind him.

"Andyr Kendrice, Sir, reporting as ordered."

Captain Pierce sat at his desk and looked at him with a smile. "Sit down, my boy," he said, pointing to the chair opposite him. Andyr went to the table and sat down on the chair.

Captain Pierce was the absolute authority figure on the military grounds. He was still the royal sword master, even though he had to be well over sixty years, Andyrs estimated. Nothing happened without him giving his consent. Andyr knew that Captain Pierce and Lord Kendrice were close friends, and his father had advised him to trust Captain Pierce and to follow his advice. Only his secret practice sessions with Prince Eric gave him a bad conscience towards Captain Pierce because they used sharp swords, which was not allowed on the training ground.

"I know that you have practiced with Prince Eric with sharp swords", Captain Pierce said bluntly.

Andyr was stunned. "How..."

"Do not worry, son," Captain Pierce cut him short. "I only wanted to tell you that I know, so you need not have a bad conscience. I don't like it, and if it had been another soldier, I would have forbidden it. But I know that you are the son of the two best sword fighters of our country and have been trained by them, therefore I'm not worried. If your father had not eventually begun with this nonsense, then you would not exist."

Andyr frowned in confusion. "What do you mean, Captain? What nonsense?"

"Practice with sharp swords. Lord Kendrice started it."

"Ah..." Andyr said.

"But that does not mean that I approve of it. At least not in public. Are we clear, son?"

"Yes, Sir," said Andyr. "Is that all, Sir?"

"No, Andyr," Captain Pierce said, and his expression became even more serious. "I asked you to come to me because I want to discuss something with you. It concerns my retirement."

"Your retirement?" asked Andyr stunned. "You want to retire?"

"Yes, I would like to. But only after I have chosen a suitable successor."

"But... but you still have time..." Andyr said.

"No, my boy, not much. In three years I'll be seventy, and I have no wife, who is a Sheikah... Anyway, I do not want to sit here then, but rather play with my grandchildren."

 _Sheikah?_

But Captain Pierce continued.

"You are the best fighter in this army, Andyr. You are responsible and self-confident, and above all you do not get drunk. I have never seen you drink alcohol, and you don't have developed any of the other bad habits that often occur among the soldiers. I am convinced that this comes from the good example that your parents are for you and Drilla. In fact, I have never seen a couple treat each other so lovingly and full of respect as your parents do - except maybe the king and queen.

Anyway, for this reason I would like to make you my successor."

Captain Pierce was silent, and Andyr was lost for words. As he remained silent, Pierce spoke again.

"What do you think, my boy?"

"I... am only eighteen..."

"I know that, Andyr. And you shall not take my place immediately. But if you want to do it, then you will have to start the officer training, and I need at least a lieutenant."

Andyr was overwhelmed.

"I feel honored, Captain, and I thank you for your trust. I want to think about it and maybe talk to my father, if you will allow."

"Do that, my boy," Captain Pierce said. "Come to me when you have made a decision."

3

Andyr stepped out of Captain Pierce's office and felt numb. In a daze he walked across the military grounds toward the barrack where his room was. The offer of Captain Pierce had surprised and startled him, but that was not what concerned him.

 _"...I have no wife, who is Sheikah."_

What had Captain Pierce meant? The thoughts in Andyr's mind were racing and he had the feeling that he was on the track of something important, something obvious, that had remained hidden from him. Lady Impa was Sheikah, and her husband, Lord Kendrice... was the best friend of Captain Pierce. In his mind Andyr saw his father and Captain Pierce standing side by side, and then he knew it. The realization hit him off guard and he gasped as he realized what that meant.

He had just arrived at the door to his room, but he turned and went out again. With his heart pounding he made his way to the castle. When he reached the gardens, he began to run, because he could no longer wait. On the edge of his consciousness an idea crept closer and closer, but he needed a confirmation. He had to have it!

The guards at the entrance to the castle opened the door for him when they recognized him, and he hurried through the corridors and over the stairs until he stood at the door to the chambers of his family, gasping for breath. Impatiently he knocked on the door, and after a while Drilla stepped out.

Andyr had not expected her. For a moment he stood frozen, looking at her.

"Andyr..." she said and threw her arms around his neck. He held her and pressed her to himself. His face was on her soft hair and he closed his eyes, as he inhaled its delicate fragrance. He felt her warm body through her combat suit, and he could not remember any more why he had come. Or had he only come because of her? Instinctively he let his magic search for hers, but as always, he received only a vague impression of its presence. The magic was there, but it was asleep and did not react.

"Drilla..." he breathed, confused. "What happened? Is everything all right with you?"

"Drilla?" Andyr heard Lady Impa's voice from inside. "Who is it, dear?"

Drilla pulled away and looked at him smiling.

"It is Andyr, Mama," she called inside. "Shall we go in?" she asked him. Andyr nodded and took her hand. He could not let her go now, he could not leave her. In the background of his consciousness he found his feelings strange and wondered what was wrong with him. He saw Drilla at least every weekend or even more often, but he had never felt this way in her presence.

He shook his head, as he entered the salon, and Lady Impa hugged him.

"What's wrong, Andyr?" she asked him worried.

Andyr looked confused from her to Drilla and back to her. His heart was still pounding and he realized that he firmly pressed Drillas fingers. He released her and shook his head again.

"You're totally beside yourself," Lady Impa said, pulling him to the sofa. She pushed him down and sat down beside him.

"I..." stammered Andyr and looked at Drilla.

Lady Impa threw a look at Drilla. Drilla smiled and nodded, then went to her room. As she walked away, an unfamiliar feeling crept into Andyr's chest, as if he had lost something. At the same time, however, he noticed that his head became clear and he regained control over his thoughts.

"I talked to Captain Pierce," he told his mother. "He offered me to begin the officer training so that I will be his successor."

"I understand," Impa said cautiously.

"And... I do not know if I should be happy about it, or not."

Lady Impa nodded.

Andyr looked down. "I'm only eighteen, and I thought he would remain the sword master for a long time yet... but he wants to retire."

"All people get older," his mother said quietly, but Andyr had the impression that time stood still. He slowly lifted his gaze back to his mother.

"That is not true." He said simply, shaking his head.

Lady Impa looked at him and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I said, that is not true, Mama," he said. _"Not_ all people get older. You do not age, and neither does Lord Kendrice."

Lady Impa took a deep breath, opened her mouth to say something, but Andyr got ahead of her.

"I did not notice because I never thought about it consciously. But Captain Pierce made a remark today, and... suddenly I knew. I know that the Sheikah are a long-lived tribe, but Lord Kendrice is Hylian. He is four years older than Captain Pierce, and yet he looks much younger. He also has never spoken a word of resignation or retirement. He does not age, Mama. Why is that so?"

Lady Impa ran her hands over her face and took a deep breath. Then she spread her hands in front of herself and looked at them.

"Ten fingers," Andyr said.

"Yes, my darling," she said. Then she looked at him. "Your father is aging, Andyr, but much slower than the other Hylians."

"But why?" asked Andyr. "Does it have something to do with you?"

Lady Impa nodded slowly. "Our magic is life force, Andyr. It is consumed very slowly during our life. But we can also share it... if we want to."

Andyrs eyes widened in amazement. "You mean you gave Lord Kendrice..." He breathed a sigh and shook his head. Then he looked back at his mother.

"You love him very much, am I right?" he said, smiling.

Lady Impa nodded. "I do not want to spend a single moment of my remaining life without him. If I have calculated the amount properly, we will grow old together when the time comes."

"Does he know?" asked Andyr.

His mother shook her head. "In a few years he will probably start suspecting it, but it happened, and I can not undo it.

"But Captain Pierce knows about it," Andyr said.

Lady Impa smiled and shook his head. "He does not know, but he suspects it. Captain Pierce has always been very sensitive in this regard."

Andyr had an idea. "What would have happened if Lord Kendrice would have been a Sheikah?"

"It's a long time since something like that happened, Andyr," his mother said. I have experienced it... once, but..."

She lowered her gaze and shook her head slightly.

"In my heritage - and also in your and Drillas heritage - is the information. When two Sheikah find each other who love each other, their magic – and thus their life force – merges, and they stay together forever. Their whole life."

4

Andyr had stayed for dinner to talk with Lord Kendrice, and had slept on the sofa in the salon. At dinner he had been sitting on his usual place next Drilla, but she had been strangely short with him. After dinner she had disappeared into her room, and Andyr had remained confused in the salon. After his conversation with Lady Impa he had begun to observe his parents. He noted that they were unconsciously striving to constantly touch when they were in the same room. Even while eating not for a moment they lost the physical contact to each other, even if only her arms touched. They addressed each other with the most polite words, and Andyr could not remember that they had ever raised their voices against each other. Andyr loved his parents dearly, but that day something was added to his love: a deep respect and a boundless pride for being their son.

In the morning Andyr woke at dawn, washed in the bathroom he knew since his childhood, and pulled on his uniform again. He wanted to be back on the military grounds before his duties began, and he wanted to tell Captain Pierce his response. As he walked through the quiet salon, he passed the door to Drilla's rooms.

Drilla...

He had been sitting next to her and had felt her warmth, as in that moment when she had put her arms around his neck at the door. A strange attraction had emanated from her, and Andyr had to restrain himself in order not to constantly try to touch her. He had noticed that she avoided his eyes and otherwise only spoke to him when it was absolutely necessary. What was wrong with her?

He did not have the heart to leave the apartment without seeing her again. Quietly he therefore opened the door to her room and entered. His former bed hat now been replaced with a desk and a chair. In front of it there were two chairs, overlooking Drillas bed. The curtains at her windows were not closed, and the pale early morning light fell on her quiet figure. She was facing the window, and her white hair framed her face. Her lips were slightly parted and her eyes under her eyelids moved slowly back and forth. She was dreaming.

Andyr looked at her for a while, then he put his hand back on the doorknob to get out. But suddenly he heard her sigh.

"Andyr..."

Jerkily he turned to her, expecting to see her awake. But she had only turned on her back and her eyes were still closed. They were now moving faster, and she was breathing heavily. Fascinated Andyr quietly went to one of the chairs and sat down to watch her. She softly said his name again, faster this time, and with a rushed voice.

"Andyr..."

She was dreaming... of _him!_

What kind of dream was it? His breathing quickened and he felt his heart beating fast. Should he wake her? She would be angry with him again. She wanted to accomplish something in her dream, change it... he wanted so much to help her!

Carefully, he sent a whirl to her. It crawled out of his hand to the ground and then over the bedpost to Drilla. Andyr led it over the blanket to her hand, then along her arm up to her shoulders, over her neck and up to her parted lips. He let the whirl slide through her lips and dissolve inside her. In that moment Drilla gasped and opened her eyes.

5

 _She ran behind him through the night but she could not reach him. She called his name and he turned to her._

 _"Come, Drilla..."_

 _She ran on and reached for his hand, but when she touched him, his fingers slipped from hers. How could she reach him? He was so far away, and her legs no longer carried her. She felt_ _them give_ _way and she fell to the ground. Desperately she called him again, and this time he turned around and came to her. He had to come! She wanted him to come and take her with him._

 _"Come, Drilla..." he said to her and took her hands. His eyes shone purple in the dark, and she saw his dilated pupils. He pulled her up to her feet and..._

 _Oh, please, please..._

 _His hands went up over her arms, her shoulders, the sides of her neck, and his eyes came closer. She closed her eyes and trembled at the touch of his lips, as something hidden deep inside her stirred and answered him._

6

Andyr felt it like a shudder of its magic, and he jumped up startled. For a moment they stared at each other, then Drilla blinked and straightened.

"Andyr?"

"Yes."

"What are you doing here?"

"I... I just wanted to return to the military grounds, and I wanted to say goodbye. But I did not mean to wake you, for sure." He went and sat down beside her on the bed.

Drilla smiled. "You did not wake me up."

"But... but you woke up."

"Yes, but I have awakened myself, or rather... something in my dream woke me up..."

"Was it a good dream?"

She laughed, and again he felt the change.

"It was a wonderful dream, and I managed to change it. For the first time, I can not believe it! I'm so proud!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and he hugged her tightly. Instinctively he let his magic search for hers, and this time he received a clear answer. He pressed her tighter and tighter to himself until he heard her scream.

"Ouch!"

Startled, he let her go. His heart was beating like mad, and his magic reared up in him, as if to break out of him in a single blow. Drilla looked at him, frowning.

"Is everything all right with you?," she asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I..." He quickly stood up and walked to the door. "I'll see you at the weekend."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

1

"Mama, I do not want that! I can not put that on!"

Drilla threw the dress on her bed and defiantly crossed her arms before her body. Lady Impa came to her and took her face in her hands.

"Drilla, my darling. It must be. Today is a special day. There is a dress code. Women come in gowns and men in robes or uniforms."

Drilla pressed her lips together and looked away. Impa lowered her hands and sighed.

"You can not go there in your combat suit," she said, shaking her head. It would be an insult. Zelda, Link and Eric would understand it, but the others... Even your father would not mind, but there are guests from many countries. Please..." Lovingly she stroked Drilla's long white hair, "...do me this favor. Or would you rather stay at home?"

"Where is Andyr? What will he wear?" Drilla asked sulkily.

"He is in his quarters on the military grounds, as always. He will come in his uniform."

"So he can wear what he always wears, can he not? Only I have to put on this... stupid dress. I do not even know if it fits me. Where did you get it, anyway?"

Lady Impa smiled and raised her eyebrows with a shrug.

"I knew that you would probably need it just this one time – and maybe later when you will get married..."

Drilla snorted. "I will not marry. At least not before my magic has awoken. Without my magic I am not grown up. That's what you said, didn't you?"

"Yes my darling. But it may also be that it will never awake. Do you want to wait and let your life go by?"

Drilla squinted and twitched her head angrily. She could feel her magical energy inside her, but she had not yet been able to call it and do something with it.

However, during the last two years she had noted that this hidden power had changed. Drilla felt that the energy had assumed another form, although it remained locked in her core. Sometimes, especially when Andyr was near her and teased her with his magic, Drilla felt a strange force that drew her to him. Then shivers were flowing through her body, and her heart was pounding with furious speed. And when he then looked at her with his purple eyes, it seemed to her that he had paralyzed and stunned her. She felt lost and unable to think clearly, and she wished...

 _Just you wait,_ she thought in such moments. _Eventually my time will come, then I will have my revenge._

Impa approached her, put a hand on her arm and brought Drilla back to her dilemma.

"Don't you want to try it at least?

Drilla took a deep breath. "It is from Lady Zelda, am I right?"

Impa nodded. "But she has never worn it. It was her mother's, but it was too long for her, and she did not have the heart to cut it. You are slightly taller than Zelda, so it should fit."

Drilla thought of Andyr again. He would be there... In his dark blue uniform, that made his eyes shine...

"All right!" she sighed. "I will try it on. But if I don't like it, then I will not go."

Impa nodded again and took the dress from the bed to help Drilla put it on. Drilla took off her robe that she was wearing after her bath over her underwear, and let her mother pull the dress over her head.

The dress was made of heavy white silk, and on the upper part fine ornaments and vines were embroidered with blood-red silk threads, that held tiny rubies. The neckline was a little wider, but still decent. The sleeves billowed at the shoulders, but below they opened in light, soft petals that caressed Drilla's arms.

Impa closed the buttons on Drilla's back, then she led her to the mirror. Drilla looked into the mirror and the sight took her breath away. She saw a stunning woman whose red eyes and white hair were harmonizing wonderfully with the colors of the dress. While she admired herself, her mother came with a fine necklace of small, enclosed rubies, matching earrings and a slim silver circlet which also featured the ornaments of the dress. She put everything on the dressing table and gestured to Drilla to sit down so that she could set up her hair. Drilla obeyed in astonishment, and her mother carefully pinned up her hair and freed a few strands that loosely framed her face. She put the necklace and the earrings on Drilla, and finally she lay the silver circlet upon Drilla's head. Drilla met her gaze in the mirror.

"I'm not going to dance with anyone. All this will surely fall apart when I move."

Impa laughed. "Be glad that the shoes have low heels. I could never understand how some ladies are able to dance with these high heels..." She brought Drilla the shoes of white velvet which were embroidered with the same red ornaments. They also fitted Drilla, and when she stood up, she noticed that her dress ended just an inch above the ground, so that she would not have to lift it while walking.

There was a knock at the door of the room, which once had been her and Andyr's room.

"May I admire the ladies?" Drilla heard her father's voice. She went to the door and opened it. When Lord Kendrice saw her, he brought his hand to his mouth and his eyes widened in amazement. Then he dropped his hand and his lips moved, but no sound came out. Impa came to him and stroked his cheek. He shook his head, as if he wanted to shake off the stupor.

"Well, what do you say, my Lord?" Impa asked proudly.

"That's..." stammered Lord Kendrice. "You are beautiful!"

Drilla smiled happily. "Just wait till Andyr sees this," she said. "He will be stunned!"

Lord Kendrice laughed. "If he recognizes you at all!" Then he looked at Impa. "Are you ready, my Lady?"

Impa nodded. She also wore a dress of blue velvet and matching jewelry, which also emphasized her white hair and red eyes. Lord Kendrice took his wife's and his daughter's arms, and together they went to the festival in the ballroom to celebrate the twenty-second birthday of Prince Eric Wilrid Nohansen, the heir to the throne of Hyrule.

2

The doors of the large ballroom opened and a servant announced the names of new guests.

"Lord Richard Kendrice with Lady Impa and Miss Drilla Kendrice."

Drilla looked down into the hall, which was full of splendidly dressed people. She saw the astonished, amazed faces of the nobles of Zelda's and Link's Court, as well as unknown faces that were looking up at her with interest and curiosity. In the rear of the hall sat the musicians of the music ensemble, and on the walls on either side there had been set up tables with food and drinks.

"Shall we go?" asked Lord Kendrice. He gently pulled Drilla with him and descended the few steps down into the room. At her father's arm Drilla let her gaze wander over the crowd, looking for the one person her heart was yearning for. She found him quickly because he was taller than the other young men. He stood in a group together with some soldiers in uniform and seemed not to have heard her announcement. One of the soldiers noticed Drilla and gently nudged his elbow at his side. He turned and searched with his eyes for what his friend wanted to draw his attention to. His head jerked to a halt when he saw Drilla, and even from the distance Drilla could see his eyes light up. She shivered and felt her heart beat faster. His lips parted slightly and she saw his chest rise with a deep breath.

They had reached the floor of the hall. The ensemble began to play a slow waltz, and Drilla suddenly found herself in front of several young men who asked for this dance. She looked at them uncertainly and sought the gaze of her mother. Impa smiled encouragingly and Drilla already wanted to give her hand to the one who had asked first. But then Andyr stepped before her and said:

"Forgive me, gentlemen, but my sister has promised her first dance to _me._ " Then he took Drilla's hand which she had raised already, and the look in his purple eyes met her with a silent plea.

"Come, Drilla..." he breathed.

He led her to the dance floor and put his arm around her waist. She put her hand on his shoulder and waited until he adjusted to the rhythm. Her heart was pounding so violently that she feared that she would become dizzy. She blinked and her pupils twitched restlessly while she tried to listen to the music in order to keep the rhythm.

"Look at me," he said with a demanding voice, and his grip on her waist tightened. Slowly she lifted her eyes to him. He was about half a head taller than her, and his long, dark hair, that he had inherited from Lord Kendrice, was bound behind his neck. She met his gaze as she looked into his slightly narrowed eyes. He exhaled trembling, and a painful trait lay on his face. "You almost went with one of them," he said. "Oh, Drilla..." He closed his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"What was I supposed to do?" Drilla asked timidly. From his hand on her waist a burning heat was radiating into her body as he led her to the slow music. "Should I have refused them?" She needed to swallow, as she felt the tears crowding into her eyes.

"I will stay with you," Andyr said firmly. "You don't have to dance with any of them."

Drilla felt herself calm down and relief flowed through her mind. _"Can_ I dance with you?" she asked and she could smile again.

He nodded, and she wanted to press him to herself with joy.

"You look beautiful," he said with a smile. Drilla sank into his eyes and felt him squeeze her hand.

"Thank you," she said. "If I had not known that you would be here, I would never have put on the dress. I wanted you to see me in it."

He laughed and made a slight bow. "It is my pleasure, my Lady."

"Oh, you!" she scolded him and grimaced. "You know very well that I would rather have come here in my combat suit. But Mama would not give up. What will people think..." Drilla mimicked her mother's tone.

"Yes, I think Lady Impa is getting impatient," Andyr said with a mischievous smile. "She definitely has some other motives, too. This is a unique opportunity to draw the attention of a young prince from a distant land to you."

Drilla stiffened.

"Why do you say that?" she asked with a scowl. "You know that my magic has not yet awoken. Before that I have no intention to think of these things."

"But it is there!" Andyr whispered with a conspiratorial air. "I feel it, Drilla!"

With these words Drilla felt a soft, familiar tingling on her hand that lay in his. Startled, she looked at it and saw a fine, glittering whirl that broke from Andyr's hand. It curled around her wrist several times, then it wandered upward along the inside of her arm and disappeared under the soft fabric of her sleeve. A hot shiver ran over her skin, and then she felt a blissful relaxation of her muscles that made her close her eyes and moan softly. She swayed a little in his arm, but he held her, and she regained her balance.

"Stop that," she breathed. "It makes me dizzy, then I stumble, and then I lie here."

He laughed, and she felt her longing mingle with a slight annoyance, that confused her.

"You like it," he said slowly with a mischievous smile. "Come, admit it."

"No, it..." she began, but at that moment, another whirl broke away from his hand, stronger this time. It flowed in spirals up around her arm, and she felt it slide over her shoulder until it stopped between her shoulder blades under her dress and seeped into her body like a hot drop.

"Andyr, it makes me..." she began again, and looked up at him. But his eyes caught hers with a longing look that made her shiver.

He pulled her closer to him and his lips brushed her ear as he whispered with urgent voice: "I feel your magic, Drilla. Every time I touch you, I feel it. I know that it is there, that it is waiting to be awakened, and I would like so much to set it..."

But the music was over. The couples stopped and clapped, and Andyr and Drilla followed suit. But the moment Andyr released her hand, Drilla suddenly felt as if a part from her had been taken away. Startled, she looked back at him and met his gaze.

 _"...free",_ said his lips without a sound, and at that moment the realization hit her.

3

She ran through the long corridors of the castle in a frantic haste and the tears were running down her face. Angrily she gathered the skirt of the dress with her hands, because now it was much too long to run. She was annoyed that she could not move faster and that she was tiring quickly from the unusual posture. She held on to the railing and took three steps at a time as she climbed the stairs to the third floor with rapid steps. When she was finally in her room, she tore the earrings from her ears and took the necklace from her neck with trembling fingers. She knew that the necklace belonged to Lady Impa, and she did not want to damage it. But she slammed the circlet on the dressing table, then she quickly pulled the clasps from her hair and fiercely shook her head to loosen her hair.

Only the dress was left, how could she take it off? It had buttons on the back, but she had to get rid of it, it was so tight, and it suffocated her. With twisted arms she unbuttoned it as far as she could, then she wriggled, pulled the dress over her head and threw it to the ground. With trembling hands she took her combat suit from the closet and put it on, then she pulled on her boots. When she was done, she finally let her tears flow. With a strangled cry she struck her fist against the mirror, and it fell onto the dressing table below it in a thousand pieces. Her fingers were bloody, but she dragged her two sword straps from her dresser, impatiently attached the sheaths of her swords to them and put them around her shoulders. The swords were in the brackets next to her bed, and she grabbed them by the hilts and put them into the sheaths on her back. Then she hurried through the salon back out into the corridor. When she left the chambers of her parents, she began to run, and the swords were clanking on her back.

She needed to be herself again. That dress... it had turned her into another person, a weak, troubled person she could not control. And those ardent words that Andyr had whispered in her ear, the longing that she had seen in his eyes... It had been a reflection of her own desire, and it had terrified her. Perturbed she had hastily apologized and had stormed out of the ballroom. She needed to sort her thoughts, to calm her feelings, she needed to feel in control again, and this she could do best when she was fighting.

When she came to the lower level again, she heard the music of the ball from which she had fled in a mad rush after she had suddenly realized with startling clarity that she was deeply and desperately in love with her brother Andyr.

4

She had loved him all her life with every fiber of her body, and longed for him as if he were a part of herself that she had lost. And now she was running with her two swords through the entrance of the castle to expel his image from her mind, his voice from her ears, and this force that drew her to him...

The gardens were deserted because the ball had just begun, and the guests would go out later. The night was unusually mild for the early spring, and the sky was dark and empty of stars. Torches lit the way through the gardens, and Drilla knew exactly where she wanted to go. No one would go there, she would be alone and could fight against the trunk of the giant oak tree, to overcome her terror.

She came to the torch in front of the entrance and took it while passing. Then she went through the narrow door in the hedge and entered the secret training ground of the king. It was empty because everyone was at the ball. She lit the torches and put her torch into the empty slot. When she wanted to draw her swords, she heard the soft rustle of the hedge and froze. She held her breath, listening to the slow steps, and saw Andyr in his combat suit stepping around the bended part of the hedge. His hair was loose, but he had no swords.

Drilla snorted and drew her swords, then she stumped to the trunk of the oak and slashed at it with angry screams. Small splinters of bark flew in all directions, and the tears burst out of her chest. Sobbing, she struck alternately with her two swords, until two strong hands seized her arms from behind and stopped her.

"Let me go!" she shouted with tears and tried to strike out again with her arms, but his hands slid to her wrists and held them.

"Drop them," he said softly, and she felt the warmth of his body against her back and his breath on her ear, and could not help but to obey him. Slowly she lowered her arms, closed her eyes and leaned against him. When the swords had fallen, he turned Drilla softly to himself. She was still sobbing and trembled.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked, weeping. "I wanted to be alone, I..."

"You know why," he said softly and put his hand to her cheek where he wiped away her tears. "I know what you feel, because I feel it too."

Surprised she lifted her eyes to him, and he nodded slowly.

"But you are my brother, and it..."

But she could not continue, for he pulled her suddenly to him and kissed her with a demanding passion that took away her senses. In her rush she felt the crackling whirls of magical energy that parted from his hands and ran over her skin. The energy flowed beneath her combat suit over her body and wrapped it with the blissful shiver she had felt at the dance, but a thousand times more powerful this time. And something else was there. She felt something similar welling inside her, something that rose within her and wanted to answer to his whirls.

"Come, Drilla," he breathed on her lips. "Let it out!" Again he kissed her and held her face with his hands, and slowly she put her arms around his body. She greedily returned his kiss and felt his skin glow under his combat suit. His warmth entered her fingers and flowed through her body to where the hidden fire was waiting. Kindled by his spark, it flared up, spread out and rose upward within her like hot magma in a volcano.

"Come, Drilla," he pleaded with a breathless voice. "Come to me!" His lips were pressed to hers and his arms held her against himself, and desperately she clung to him. She felt the fire rise, it wanted to reach him, it wanted _him_ , and _him_ alone, and then...

On his back her fingers clenched as the energy of her own magic flowed through them and spilled out from them onto his body. Hissing whirls crawled from her hands upwards over his back and met with his energy above their heads. The two whirls merged, multiplied and intensified as they wound in spirals around their bodies, ever faster, ever brighter, ever more...

With a cry she pulled away from him, as the unleashed force of her magic finally burst out of her, and the ground beneath their feet shook with a blast of thunder. Her arms fell from his back and her eyes flew open. Gasping, she raised her head and looked up to where her magic was beaming to the sky like a beacon, while her body was glowing in a glare that let the torches fade. Above, she saw a bluish tinge, and she looked amazed at Andyr who was standing with his arms raised in front of her and supported a dome of magical energy that surrounded them. He was breathing heavily and gasping for breath, but he smiled, and Drilla saw the relief in his eyes as he leaned to her with his hands still raised, and kissed her tenderly. The magical whirls hissed around their bodies again as he touched her. A feeling of utmost joy flared up in Drilla's body and in her mind, and when he pulled back, she knew that he had felt it too.

5

Slowly Andyr lowered his hands, and the barrier faded. Drilla looked down and saw that the shock wave of her magic had torn the grass from the ground and thrown it in large chunks up to the edge of the barrier. Andyr's hands came to her shoulders and pulled her into a tight, deep embrace. He gently stroked her hair and murmured: "Oh, Drilla, my dearest Drilla! If you knew how much I wished for this..."

Drilla hid her face on his shoulder and sobbed.

"I was yearning so much for you, Andyr!" She swallowed and shook her head. "Every time I saw you, I felt it, I wanted to touch you, and I thought that something was wrong with me."

Andyr withdrew and put a finger under her chin. He lifted her face to his and smiled.

"Shh...", he comforted her. "We are together now. Our magic has bonded and nothing in the world can separate us ever again."

"But... how did you know..." asked Drilla

"I did not know," Andyr said, smiling. "But somehow I knew, though, perhaps it is included in our heritage." His eyes softened and he shook his head. "I was longing for so long to... kiss you... Do you remember, I always was annoying you when I played with my magic. At first I just wanted to tease you, but then, one day, I felt an answer coming from you." He stroked her hair as he continued. "Whenever I touched you with my magic, there was this... expectation... I was longing for your answer... for you..." His eyes closed and he bowed his head. "And it hurt so much... Drilla... But tonight, when I saw you in this dress, when I held you in my arms while dancing, and felt your longing, I realized... why... your magic was waiting. It was waiting... for _me."_

Andyr swallowed and closed his arms tightly around Drilla.

"I had to be the one to awaken it," he said. "I had to call it, I had to overcome my own limits and send my magic to yours to awaken it. I had to free my magic first so it could free yours."

Drilla withdrew and looked at her brother, whom she loved, and saw his eyes shining in the torchlight.

"Thank you," she said with a smile.

Tenderly he pressed her to himself and kissed her. Drilla anticipated the feeling from the previous kiss, and it came and poured over her like a warm rain of love and tenderness.

"If we continue, I will grow addicted to this," she said dryly. "How am I ever to keep my hands off you?"

He laughed. "You don't need to do that! But you must learn to build a shield, otherwise no stone will be left standing when we..."

He broke off as the hedge at the entrance rustled. Drilla winced and grabbed his hand. Immediately magical whirls broke from her and Andyr's hands and flowed around each other like crackling flames.

Impa stepped around the corner of the hedge. She was gasping for air as if she had run fast, her hair had come loose, and fear was in her face.

She put her trembling hand over her mouth when she saw Drilla and Andyr. "Thank the Sisters!" she whispered. But then she blinked, and fear gave way to curiosity. "I felt a shock..." she said. "...a blast of magic, and I saw a beacon. What's hap..."

Her eyes fell on Drilla's and Andyr's hands, which were surrounded by the magical whirls. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Drilla, you..." she breathed. "Your... magic... it is..."

Drilla let go of Andyr's hand and came to Impa. Slowly she hugged her mother.

"It awoke," she said, smiling at her. "Andyr has awakened it."

"But... how..." stammered Impa while her gaze went to Andyr.

"He kissed me," Drilla said. "We love each other, Mama. What shall we do now?"

Her mother withdrew and looked at Drilla. Her eyes looked at her quizzically.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

Drilla was confused. "Well, he is my brother, and it is not meant to be, I thought..."

"Oh, my darling," said Impa and tenderly stroked over Drilla's cheek. "We are Sheikah, my sweetheart."

Drilla saw tears glistening in Impa's eyes, but her mother embarrassedly wiped them off and continued.

"You are a Blood Couple, that is very rare. It is the strongest manifestation of magic that is possible with the Sheikah. And also... there is something you should know. I think that now you are old enough to know."

Her mother put her hands gently to Drilla's temples and closed her eyes. Drilla knew this gesture and also closed her eyes in order to connect her mind with her mother's. She saw how Impa opened a particular area of her mind for her, and flew there. And then she saw the memory that had been hidden for so many years in her mother's mind, and a soothing sense of relief flowed through her.

When she opened her eyes, Drilla saw the smiling face of her mother. She needed no explanations, as it had all been included in the memory that she had received, and she had understood everything.

"May I... tell him?" she asked timidly.

"Who?" asked Impa, and Drilla realized that her question had been ambiguous.

"Well, both, of course," she said, chuckling.

Her mother nodded. "But take your time, and do it carefully. Dear Henry is not among the youngest any more, and Andyr... he shall teach you how to build a protective barrier, before you... you know... otherwise King Link will be angry, and then he is not to be trifled with."


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

1

They made love the same night.

After Impa had also embraced her son with tears in her eyes, she left the hidden training ground in the gardens and returned to the ball to calm Lord Kendrice and excuse her two children with the king.

Andyr turned to Drilla and took her hand again.

"I want to show you something," he said with a mischievous smile. He picked up Drilla's swords and handed them to her. She put them back into the sheaths on her back, then Andyr pulled her with him. They extinguished the torches and took the last torch out to its holder at the entrance to the training ground. Then Andyr made his way to the military grounds. As they stepped out of the gardens he turned left and led Drilla on a winding path past various barracks, shelters, barns and warehouses, over to the western edge of the military grounds. In the corner stood a large warehouse which Drilla knew to be used for garments, weapons and equipment. Andyr was heading for the entrance. The warehouse was dark, but in the barracks nearby one could hear music and the loud laughter of the soldiers.

"They also have their celebrations," said Andyr. "I was invited to the ballroom along with the other lieutenants, but for the soldiers the common rooms were prepared. We can be sure that no one is in here."

Drilla frowned in the darkness. "Where are we going?" she asked with a slight uneasiness. Andyr stopped and kissed her.

"It's a surprise," he breathed. "Come." He moved on, and the delicate magical whirls around her hands glowed softly in the dark. They went into the warehouse and their magic dimly lit the shelves, cabinets, and boxes that were lining the walls on both sides. But Andyr moved further down the corridor between the shelves, to the rear wall of the warehouse. As they approached the wall Drilla recognized a metal door in the middle of the wall. Andyr went directly to the door. With his free hand he reached to his his neck under the combat suit and took out a thin chain with a key. He took off the chain and put the key in the little keyhole in the door. With a click the lock sprang open and the door opened. Andyr pushed the door open and they were outside again. It was a triangular square which was surrounded by a high wall. The longest side of the triangle was the windowless wall of the warehouse. The door that Andyr had just opened seemed to be the only access to this hidden place. Grass and several trees were growing on the ground of the courtyard, and at its center was a small, round pavilion-like house with a conical roof. At the entrance of the house were two torches, both were burning.

Andyr locked the door to the warehouse and put the chain with the key around his neck.

"What is this?" asked Drilla and looked to Andyr curiously. He smiled mischievously again and looked at her for a moment before he replied.

"One night, when I frightened the other soldiers with a magical tantrum, Captain Pierce came to me and brought me here. He showed me this house and gave me the key to the back door of the warehouse. He said that a long time ago this was the house of a certain woman... who... took care of the... soldiers." Feigning embarrassment he looked to the ground, and Drilla laughed.

"You mean he gave you the _House of Pleasures?"_ she asked with a suggestive tone. Andyr looked back to her in astonishment.

"You know about it?" he asked perplexed. "How?"

"I did not know that it belongs to you now, no, and neither, where it was," replied Drilla. "But I knew it existed. Captain Pierce, that rascal, sometimes tells stories about it."

"Oh", Andyr said. "Well, but you're right. It belongs to me now, and since that night I have spent most of my pay to refurbish it. The carpenters of Kakariko themselves helped me with the building work. Would you like to see it?"

Drilla smiled and nodded, and Andyr kissed her again. She shivered and held him when he tried to break away from her, and he indulged and deepened his kiss. "Come..." he breathed, "...we can... inside..."

They ran to the house and Andyr opened the door, which was unlocked.

"You let it open?" Drilla asked surprised.

"Yes," he nodded. "Nobody comes here, they all believe the spirit of the... woman of that time lives here." Drilla laughed again.

They entered, and Andyr closed the door behind them. It was dark inside because the house had no windows on the outside walls. But Andyr raised his free hand and with a small gesture sent his magic around the room. The magic wave formed a whirl and lit a circle of candles that were placed along the circular wall. The candles illuminated some low dressers and chests on the floor along the walls. In the middle of the room a huge, dark Gerudo carpet lay on the floor, and on the carpet stood a large, wide bed.

Drilla looked at the room in astonishment, then slowly turned to Andyr.

"What did you mean before, that you had a magic tantrum?" she asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Oh, that..." Andyr said sheepishly. He took a deep breath. "It was at the time when I began to feel the response of your magic when I touched you. I was upset and angry because it was affecting me so much. Your magic attracted me... well... magically... _you..._ attracted me magically... and I ..." He closed his eyes and swallowed. "I was furious at you because you had that effect on me, and because I lost control over myself..."

Drilla put her free hand on his cheek. "Oh, Andyr..." she sighed. "If I had known... I was angry at _you_ so often because you had just the same effect on _me."_ She took his other hand, and their magical whirls met there as well. Andyr leaned toward her and kissed her with the slightest touch of his lips. Drilla felt a twinge of the familiar _F_ _ _eeling__ _,_ but Andyr withdrew. Greedily, her lips followed his, but he smiled mischievously again. He stepped backwards toward the bed and pulled her with him on her hands. Again he came to her and tempted her with his kiss until they were on the carpet. He released her trembling hands and her heart was pounding fiercely with anticipation. He took her face in his hands and looked at her in awe.

 _"Andrys, Drilla, mil natiar"_ he whispered. "I have loved you with all my soul, since I can remember." Drilla looked into his eyes that appeared almost dark in the light of the candles, because love widened his pupils.

 _"Andrys, Andyr..."_

The longing for him clouded her gaze and she felt her magic reach out for him. He smiled as he felt it, and closed his eyes.

"Yes..." he whispered, breathing heavily. "I feel you, Drilla..."

She also closed her eyes as his magic found her, and finally felt his lips on hers. His hands parted from her face and came to her shoulders. They went slowly down her back, and amazed she realized that there no longer was any barrier. She felt his hands and his body directly on her skin because her combat suit was gone. While he kissed her and the _F_ _ _eeling__ almost overwhelmed her, she felt him put one arm under her knees and lift her into his arms. He carried her the few steps that still separated them from the bed, then she felt his muscles tense as he gently lay her down. She greedily grabbed his shoulders and pulled him close.

"Wait..." he whispered softly. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He raised his hands and sent out his magic in order to build a bluish dome of magical energy around the bed.

"I have never... I don't know what will happen... when we..." But she pulled him back to herself and pressed herself to his body. He came to her and kissed her passionately while streams of crackling magic danced across their bodies. And so they began their game with the magic fire that dwelt within them. Drilla's memory of it was a frenzy of desire, longing, and fulfillment, at the end of which their passion erupted in an explosion of blue fire and bliss under the magic dome.

2

She awoke from a pain that throbbed in her right hand. When she brought it to her eyes she saw a gash that extended over the backs of all the fingers except the thumb. Encrusted blood was still on the hand and her fingers were swollen. A dull pain was pulsating in them.

She would have to go to Master Maynard... Not only because of the wound, but also because...

Beneath her neck Andyr's muscles stretched as he bent his arm and pulled her close.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a deep voice from sleep. Drilla showed him her hand.

"I destroyed the mirror in my room. Lady Impa will not be amused..."

Her eyes went up to the top of the conical roof of Andyr's house. It was made of glass and the clear sky of the holiday shone and illuminated the entire room. She looked around and absorbed her surrounding. The walls and the floor were artfully covered with light wood, which also the furniture and the bed were made of. Apart from the bed all furniture was arranged on the outside walls of the house. There was a narrow table with a rounded surface that clung to the wall, and in front of it there was a simple chair. Several dressers, low shelves and boxes stood beside the table. On the shelves were books and other items, of which Drilla recognized some. His ocarina also lay there, and the sheaths of his swords. Approximately at shoulder height a narrow platform went around the room along the wall, and about two dozen large candles in holders were standing on it. Between them Drilla saw something that she had not noticed the night before. Between the candlesticks picture frames were leaning on the wall, and each of them contained a picture... of herself.

She gasped in surprise and turned her head to Andyr, who had fallen asleep again. He stirred as she moved and ran his hand over her back. His magic flowed over her body and gave her the familiar relaxation. She closed her eyes and moaned. "How... do... you... do... that ..." she sighed, and then she felt his lips. The _F_ _ _eeling__ exploded in her and she pulled him close and held him until he pulled away and chuckled.

"You like it," he said slowly, just like the night before, at the dance, but this time with a radiant smile, and she saw the joy in his eyes. She smiled and nodded.

"I love it. What is it?"

He laughed. "Oh, Drilla, I am so happy that you like it. I invented it myself. I have wanted to show you for a long time, but... I did not dare. I wanted to wait for the right moment."

"Can you show me how you do it?"

He nodded. "That, and everything else that I have learned. Lady Impa taught me all the spells that she knows, and I have invented myself a whole lot more. But the _Driss ill Deor_ is just for you. No one else will ever feel it, except you.

"The... _Touch of the Gods?"_

"Yes, that's what I call it."

"Thank you, Andyr," Drilla said. "I feel honored."

She straightened up and looked at his figure beside her. After their desire had fulfilled they had crawled under the covers as the night became cool. Andyr lay beside her, his long, dark hair spread on the pillow and his purple eyes closed with a happy smile, and she could hardly believe that he belonged to her.

She looked at the pictures between the candles and realized that he had opened his eyes again and was following her gaze.

"Where did you get those?" she asked curiously.

Andyr smiled again. "Do you like them?"

She nodded.

"I have drawn them myself. All except one."

"You can draw?"

"Don't you remember? When we were six years old, I gave you a picture for your birthday. You said that the heads were too large, the legs too thin and the number of fingers was not correct."

Drilla frowned. "I definitely did not say that," she said, shaking her head.

Andyr laughed. "Oh yes, you did, my sweet sister. And that's why I decided to do better the next time. I asked around a bit and Captain Pierce told me that Master Maynard could draw. So I went to him and asked him to teach me. But I did not dare to give you a picture any more."

"They are beautiful," said Drilla moved. Then she became serious and looked at Andyr.

"Andyr, I must tell you something."

Concern came into his face, and she put a hand on his cheek. "Do not worry, my darling."

Andyr closed his eyes and sighed with relief. Then he looked at her attentively and with a small gesture asked her to speak.

Drilla took a deep breath. "Last night, when Lady Impa was with us, she merged her mind with mine and showed me a memory. It was the memory of how she conceived me... from my father."

Andyr frowned. "From Lord Kendrice?"

Drilla shook her head. "No, my darling. Lord Kendrice raised me, and I love him, but he is not the one Lady Impa conceived me from."

Drilla saw how Andyr's face suddenly changed, as if an elementary insight had hit him.

"Master Maynard," he whispered, and his hand came to his mouth in amazement.

Drilla was stunned. "How do you know..."

But Andyr jumped out of bed and ran to the platform with the pictures on the wall. He took a particular picture and brought it to Drilla. It showed her as a little girl of about ten years. Andyr sat down beside her.

"When I went to Master Maynard for the first time to ask him to teach me how to draw, this picture was standing on his desk. I was fascinated and could not stop looking at it, and he gave it to me. He said he could draw a new one at any time. At that time I thought nothing of it, but now... I realize of course why the picture was there with him." He shook his head. "All these years... he has been silent..."

Drilla nodded. "Lady Impa wanted to erase the memory from his mind after we were born, but he refused. He wanted to keep the memory and promised our mother to be silent." For a long moment Drilla looked wistfully into the distance, then her gaze came to Andyr. "I must go to him, Andyr. He must know that I know. I owe him that."

Andyr nodded in thought. Suddenly he frowned and looked at Drilla.

"Drilla..." he asked. "Why did Lady Impa show you this memory?" But she saw in his face that he already knew the answer.

"She... she... wanted to tell me..." she stammered.

Andyr stroked her hair and kissed her deeply, and the _F_ _ _eeling__ made her overflow with love for him. He pulled away from her lips and looked at her expectantly.

"She wanted to tell... _us_... that we can have children together," she said in a trembling voice, and tears welled in her eyes. "Oh, Andyr... I'm so happy..."

Andyr took her in his arms and held her close. Sobbing, she clung to his body and enjoyed his proximity and the warmth and security he gave her. Then a thought occurred to her and she pulled back.

"She had the task to propagate her race, Andyr. She had to find two men and conceive a child from each of them. Do you know what that means for us?"

Andyr nodded, smiling. "I know, Drilla. And it may also explain the feelings that we have for each other." He kissed her again and she wished that the kiss would never stop. But he pulled away from her lips and looked at her with love.

"The two of us, Drilla, you and I, we were born for each other."

3

It was hard for her to part with Andyr, but she wanted to go to Master Maynard alone. She had put on her combat suit again, that had been removed from her body in a wonderful, magical way the previous night, but she had left her swords at Andyr. From the kitchen of the barracks he had brought a breakfast for the two of them, which for the most part consisted of fresh fruit that came from the large greenhouse in the gardens. The carpentry of Kakariko had built it a few years ago in an open space in the gardens, and now there were growing fruits that otherwise grew only in the summer.

Since it was the birthday of Prince Eric, the soldiers had a day off, and the gardens were quiet as Drilla made her way to meet her father. In her hand she carried the picture Andyr had been given many years ago by Master Maynard. She did not know exactly how she would tell him, and hoped that the picture might perhaps help her.

She knew where the chambers of Master Maynard were and hoped that he would be awake, though it was still early in the morning on a holiday. As she stood in front of his door, her heart was anxious and her hand paused for a long moment on the door because she did not dare to knock. Her courage had left her and she wondered if she should perhaps come back another time. But then the door opened and Master Maynard stood in front of her.

Instinctively she hid the picture behind her back, but he had not noticed it, as he stood transfixed in front of her, staring at her with wide eyes. His face had aged more in the last years, though his figure was still upright and his blue eyes shone with intelligence.

"Good morning, Master Maynard," she said, and she managed to let her voice sound calm.

Master Maynard blinked and jerkily shook his head, as if to shake off his stupor.

"Good morning... Miss... _Drilla!"_ He spoke her name in a very special way, as if he had said it for the first time. When he said no more, Drilla raised her right hand and showed it to him.

"I had a small... mishap yesterday. And now my hand is swollen and it hurts. Could you please have a look at the wound?"

Master Maynard seemed to tear his gaze from her face with difficulty. He took her hand in his hands, and Drilla felt them tremble.

"How... did it happen?" he asked softly as he examined the wound.

"I was angry and broke my mirror," Drilla said cautiously.

Master Maynard looked at her again. "Do... do you want to come in? I was just on my way to breakfast, but that can wait. I need to clean up the wound on your hand and put some earth salve on it, otherwise it could become inflamed."

He stepped aside and let Drilla pass. From her mother's memory Drilla knew how his rooms looked like, and since that time, little had changed in them. In the living room she saw his desk and a sofa, and shelves with many books. In one corner she saw a rack with weights, which she also knew from her mother's memory. Drilla looked to the desk, but there was no picture of her.

"Have a seat, please, Miss Drilla," he said, pointing to the sofa. "I will just get my bag." With that he went through the door to his bedroom, as Drilla knew. She had an idea and seized the moment of his absence to quickly put the image on the desk, where she imagined that it had been previously. Then she sat down on the sofa, waiting for him. He came with his bag and pulled out a chair in front of the sofa. He put his bag on the sofa next to Drilla and opened it to take out a bottle with a clear liquid and a small box. He poured a few drops of the liquid on a cloth, sat down on the chair and began to clean Drillas wound.

"What kind of a liquid is that?" asked Drilla.

"Fairy Water," he replied. "It will help with the healing and make sure that there will be no scar."

His hands held her hand with such care and tenderness that she felt tears of emotion crowding in her eyes. When he took a small bowl out of his bag, she quickly wiped the tears from her eyes with the other hand. She saw him pour some light brown powder from the box into the bowl, then he added a few drops of the Fairy Water. With a small, flat, wooden spatula he spread the now dark brown mass on the wounds on her hand. The ointment cooled the throbbing wound and Drilla felt the pain subside almost instantly. She was curious and asked again.

"What kind of powder is it that you mixed?"

"It is a healing earth, Miss Drilla," he said as he wrapped a clean bandage around her hand. "It is mined in a particular spot in Death Mountain. The Gorons dry it with great heat and grind it finely. It has the ability to inhibit the spread of harmful germs and to seal the wound, so that it can heal in peace."

He had finished bandaging and knotted the two ends on her wrist, but Drilla hung on his every word. She felt her interest grow, and she wanted to absorb more of this knowledge.

"Can you do other things with it, too?" she asked curiously.

Master Maynard leaned back in his chair and elaborated willingly. "Yes, one can take it if one has stomach ache, and it can also be applied to the skin, if one has a rash. But it is most effective in wounds. You can sprinkle the dry powder on fresh wounds to stop the bleeding. I also have a book about it. If you want to know more, I can lend it to you."

With these words he rose from his chair and walked to a bookshelf behind his desk. When he returned, his eyes swept over the picture on the desktop. At first he seemed not to notice, and he continued walking to Drilla, but then he stopped and looked back at the picture. He blinked and breathed heavily, and the book in his hand fell to the floor. He stared at the picture and could not turn away his gaze.

Drilla rose from the sofa and came to him. She took his hands and he turned his face to her.

"I am pleased to meet you, my father," Drilla said softly.

His blue eyes widened in awe and wonder, and Drilla saw his lips tremble again.

"She..." he whispered so softly that she could barely hear it, as his voice broke. Drilla waited quietly until he had recovered and looked at him with a loving smile.

"She..." he began again, and this time his voice was firmer. "She told you?"

Drilla nodded slowly and smiled. He took a deep breath. "But why?" he asked in surprise.

"It was necessary," Drilla said softly. "And I am glad she did."

"D... Dril-la..." he breathed.

Drilla smiled and nodded.

He pulled her hands to his lips and kissed them.

"My daughter..." He released her hands and timidly raised his arms. "May... may I..."

But Drilla put her arms around his body and gently pressed herself onto him. He hugged her deeply and lay his face on her hair, and she felt how his chest softly twitched as the tears of joy and relief after a long time finally fell from his heart.


End file.
